From the war
by fanficgirl85
Summary: Rima and Nagi are engaged, to wed, when all of a sudden World War 3 begins, and Nagi is sent to war. After being traumatised for 5 years he comes back thinking that he is a girl called Nade. Couples must remain secret, sacrifice and go through a lot of drama will they succeed?


**From the war**

**_Hey guys, I hope you like this new story, I came up with it in SOSE (humanities) and am writing it in IT._**

**_Summary: Rima and Nagi are engaged, to wed, when all of a sudden World War 3 begins, and Nagi is sent to war. After being traumatised for 5 years he comes back thinking that he is a girl called Nade. Couples must remain secret, sacrifice and go through a lot of drama will they succeed? _**

** "Come home soon, I will miss you son," Nagi's father farewelled.**

**"Yes, yes, I will be fine, don't worry about me," he sighed, at his father's reluctance to let him go.**

**He then turned to his fiancé, seeing tears in her eyes, "You will be back, won't you?" Rima questioned.**

**"Of course, after waiting so long and enduring all your hate, I won't leave, especially now that you're mine," he smirked, whispering into the girl's ear.**

**"Promise?" she asked him.**

**"Promise," he agreed, before planting a kiss on her forehead, leaving her and his family.**

**5 years later…**

**"I am sorry, but due to traumatic events, you son um…thinks he is a girl called Nade. We told him that he is Nagi's cousin... But you can't tell him the truth, he must find out for himself, or it may result in suicide...," the doctor broke the news to the family.**

**A heartbroken Rima ran away, sobbing.**

**"Hey, what's wrong, did your loved one not return?" Nagi asked, walking towards her.**

**"N N Nagi?" Rima questioned, stuttering.**

**"Nagi? Oh, you must mean my cousin, so why are you crying, have you lost a loved one, oh and by the way I am Nade," Nade introduced.**

**(A/N; Nagi and Nade are the same person...except Nagi thinks he is Nade, Nagi's cousin haha)**

**"Oh no, I am here with your family," she responded unsure.**

**"Oh, that's cool, are you good friends with them?" he questioned. **

**"Uh, I was engaged to their son…and I think I still am," she replied sadly.**

**"Oh, you must mean my cousin, right?" the boy asked unknowing that he was in actual her fiancé.**

**"Um yeah, so how was the war, I heard a lot of people got traumatised," the girl spoke, unsure as to whether or not she was allowed to tell him.**

** "Hey, do you want to hang, there is a great café, that I used to hang out with my fiancé," Rima invited him.**

**"Yeah sure…your fiancé isn't dead right?" the boy asked with alarm.**

**"No, he is just not back yet, but he will be soon," Rima chuckled.**

**"Whether he likes it or not," Rima exclaimed, promising herself.**

**"Look, I have to go back to the military base, I will be back in half an hour, we can hang then, kay," Nade explained.**

**"Yeah sure," Rima replied, walking toward her mum and Nagi's dad.**

**"Look sweetheart, we need the money so you have 2 years before you must get married okay, whether it is to him or not," Rima's mother Emily broke the news.**

**"WHAT, okay so first you force me into an engagement with the guy, and when I finally fall for him he goes into war, comes back as a chick and now you are threatening to break the engagement!" Rima raged angrily.**

**"Look darling, it aint a threat, it's a promise, you will be marrying Souma Kukai," her mother Emily smirked.**

**"But he is with Utau!" I exclaimed shocked.**

**"Oh and well as you know my big company needs to be passed on to my son...even if he is not exactly my son, I am also giving you 2 years to bring him back, or he will be getting married, to Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Nagi's father Keven chuckled.**

**"IKUTO, but he is dating my best friend Amu," I raged angrily.**

**"Well with a couple of threats and some little bribes, a lot can be done," Keven smirked.**

**"How many relationships will you to break before your satisfied huh!" I shouted at them, before running off, to go find Amu, Kukai, Ikuto and Utau.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ikuto and Kukai screamed in unison.**

**"So let me get this straight, if we are unable to get Nagi to remember all of our relationships will be destroyed," Amu questioned.**

**"Yeah..." I stated, bluntly.**

**"Oh crap, let's get started then!" Utau cheered.**

**(A/N; no chara's Xp)**

**"Yeah, Nagi...no Nade, should be finished at the meeting or something, if we hurry we might just make it," Rima explained, before turning around to be face to face with Nade.**

**"N N Nade?" Rima stuttered.**

**"You were taking so long, so I decided to find you...are these your friends, care to introduce us," Nade asked.**

**After the introductions, the gang decided to go out, this was the place that Nagi had proposed.**

**"N N Nagi," Tadase blushed, as the gang entered the shop, Tadase sort of has a thing for Nagi and constantly tried to break Rima and him up.**

**"Oh no, I am Nade, Nagi's cousin," Nade smiled at him, earning a cherry red blush that rivalled Amu's blush.**

**"Mmm," Ikuto moaned biting Amu's neck.**

**"What the heck Ikuto?" Amu asked in shock.**

**"Well I didn't want Tadase to beat you in the blush competition," Ikuto feigned innocence.**

**"I most certainly didn't blush, for I already love Amu and Nagi," Tadase defended himself.**

**"Oh, so your gay," Nade sighed, sounding a little disappointed.**

**"Yeah, I guess you could say that, but I wouldn't mind taking a lovely lady such as yourself for dinner," Tadase winked.**

**"Oh how wonderful," Nade flirted back, but seeing the rage on the gangs face she decided against it, "thanks but no thanks, see you around Tadase?"**

**"For sure," he smiled back at her.**

**'Ah well she looks just like my Nagi, is kind as my Amu and is a girl what a package' Tadase thought to himself, grinning like a pedo or pervert.**

**"I see, Amu you like Tadase, don't you?" Nade asked, giving her a knowing smile.**

**"Uh, yeah so please stay away from him, let me have him," lied Amu, earning a hurt look from Ikuto, and angry look from the rest.**

**Sensing that the gang needed to discuss something, Nade left to go to the toilet in hope of breaking the awkward silence.**

**"You love Kiddy King, you should have told me," Ikuto sighed, getting up to leave.**

**"No I don't, it's just if she thinks that I love him, then maybe she may stay away from him. Because it sort of seemed as if she likes him a bit so that's why. I love you Iku, and will never leave you, no matter what," Amu swore, blushing, before Ikuto embraced her in a tight hug.**

**"I would have kissed you, but Nade would see," Ikuto whispered in his lovers ear.**

**With Nade...**

**"I like you," Tadase whispered in Nade's ear.**

**"W What...but Amu?" Nade questioned.**

**"She can go fuck herself...or Ikuto for that matter," Tadase smirked, earning a glare and slap from Nade, before she walked off.**

**"Mmm, feisty I like them like that, although, I wouldn't mind Amu in my bed...," Tadase chuckled, licking his lips.**

**With the gang**

**"Yum, the food is really great, don't you think Rima," Nade laughed, giggling to Rima.**

**"Yeah it is, I love it, we should go shopping after this," Rima invited, the gang had hit it off, as if they knew Nade for years –which technically they did...**

**"Yeah sure it will be fun, the guys can hold our bags," smirked Amu with an evil look on her face.**

**'I swear if I lose Nagi to Tadase I will die!' Rima thought to herself.**

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

**"Oh that's my phone, apparently I am getting engaged to some Tsukiyomi guy?" Nade wondered.**

**"Um, hi that would be me," Ikuto pointed out, raising his hand.**

**'Oh wow, he is actually kind of sexy, Tadase is cute, but Ikuto is sexy, and since he is free, I guess I could as they say move in for the kill. Although, I am having a strange connection toward Rima, but eww as if I would be lesbian,' Nade blushed to herself.**

**Seeing Nade blush, Amu started feeling herself get a little jealous, but feeling Ikuto grab her hand from under the table seemed to calm her down...for now.**

**"Anyway um Ikuto, since we are engaged, do you want to go on a date sometime," Nade flirted.**

**"Let me think NO, number 1 I have a girlfriend, number 2 consider this engagement abolished and number 3 we have to go speak to our parents see you round, okay!" Ikuto raged.**

**With the gang and their parents minus Nade...**

**"What the hell, I though you would wait," Ikuto yelled.**

**"We are waiting, but the doctor said that it would never work, but anyway you are getting engaged, not married so don't worry!" Keven (Nagi's Dad) explained.**

**"Don't worry...don't worry, I have a girl for god sakes, and that stupid Nade is flirting with me, Tadase and anyone else she can get her hands on, hell I dare say she's a whore," Ikuto yelled back.**

**"Oh well, anyway, Kukai, Rima, your engagement will be joint with Ikuto and Nade," Emily (Rima's mum) giggled like a fan girl.**

**The next day Utau and Nade spoke on face book.**

**_Utau: so who do you like, my brother or Tadase_**

**_Nade: well since Tadase is off limits, I guess Ikuto_**

**_Utau: but Ikuto has a girlfriend_**

**_Nade: like I give a fuck...my motto is drive them to the ground, unless of course they are my friend, that's why I gave up..sort of.. on Tadase_**


End file.
